1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning toilet bowls and other drains, and more particularly, to removing toilet paper, debris, sanitary napkins and other obstructions from a toilet flush passageway in a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbers, maintenance personnel, landlords, commercial real estate owners and individual homeowners are all aware of the difficulty encountered in locating and removing all the various objects which become lodged or clogged in toilet bowls, drain pipes, tubes and the like. The prior art discloses a variety of snake-like devices, suction-like plungers, brushes and other apparatus for the defined purpose. Mockel U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,211 entitled "Toilet Bowl Cleaning Apparatus" discloses a hooked weight attached by a line or cable to a swab whereby a toilet bowl is removed from its mounting and inverted allowing the weighted end to be inserted for removal of the described debris.
A drawback to some or all of the above-known methods and/or designs is that a great deal of time must be expended and the use of some of the prior art tools are ineffectual. Thus, there is a need in the industry for providing a very simple, manageable tool that may be readily used by a workman at the site of the described problem. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to satisfy this need in the industry and to overcome the above disadvantages of the present methods and designs for removing foreign objects from toilet bowls and other drains.